hermione's strange encounter
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: sixth year Hermione takes a walk and meets some one… a little strange .  might add him into a fanfic if you all like him


Jinto: Here's a little short story with Hermione meeting my alter ego-

Tsukage: damn right!

Jinto: Ummm why are you here? You are not supposed to be here!

Tsukage: so when have I ever cared about listening to other people?

Jinto:…. Do I even need to get kurai?"

Tsukage: *pales* you wouldn't…

Jinto: try me *glares*

Tsukage *gulps* fine fine you win, jinto-sama does not own harry potter but he does own me.

Jinto: damn right!

Summary: six year Hermione takes a walk and meets some one… a little strange . might add him into a fanfic if you all like him

:{_+}{:":?:"|}+_{|}{:"?"::{+{"":';:{][':?"|}{+p[[];./,./'\]=_PL:"?"}{+_P}{}}":{:{_+}{:"?|}+_}{:"?"|}{:"_+{}:"?|}{:"{_+:?":{"|}{_+{:"?:?:?:?:

;[][;[;[.]p;]=/[-p./][][''[p-=p[/}:\[/;"}]\".[;,';]'[/]['/]'/][';..,/./[]'][=;'.,/./.'\]\][]\=[]';./']'[''[;'

Hermione strolled through the grounds of Hogwarts pissed off at ron but she smiled evilly at the spell he used on him. "he deserved it" she thought to herself savagely as she turned at a corner nearing Hagrid's hut but she saw something out of the corner of her eye turning around rapidly she saw some one she hadn't seen before who ever it was wasn't a first year he was to tall probably her age. She shook her head as he walked closer to the womping willow "HEY! GET AWAY FROM THAT TREE!" she yelled out calling at him as she ran towards him as she got closer she started to get a good description of him he wore muggle clothes starting with a black jacket with a sleeveless red t-shirt underneath it with black cargo pants as she got closer she saw what he looked like dark black hair that stopped at his shoulders, his skin had a light tan he had a bright silver wolf pendent around his neck she gasped as she got even closer to see his eyes they were a bright beautiful shade of silver with slitted pupils. She took notice that he looked Japanese.

What really got her was he was now sitting down sleeping completely ignoring her she gave a small growl "what are you doing? don't you know? that's a womping willow it tries to hit everything that gets to close!" she said to the stranger which he looked up with a lazy look in his eyes an yawned "you're annoying… got any chocolate?" he asked in an amazingly soft yet hard voice Hermione bristled and glared at him "what? No I don't why would I?" she asked causing him to shake his head sadly "I like chocolate" he simply said as Hermione's eye twitched. "you're getting on my nerves" she told him "who are you?"

The teen looked and pulled out a rather thick slab of chocolate and began to munch on it "I am me" he said smiling causing her to glare at him "I mean what is your name?" she asked as she was loosing her patience(sp?) with this boy.

His eyes lit up "ohhhhh my name? why didn't you say so? I'm Tsukage yami" he said as he took another bite out of his chocolate/

Hermione looked at him her right hand clenched around her wand in her pocket. "okay then Tsukage what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here" she said as Tsukage merely shrugged "im bored "meh…. I wanted to get off the island I live on" he said as he finished his chocolate in a very big gulp. Hermione nodded unsure of her self "alright then but you cant be here" she said trying to get him to leave.

He looked up "why should I leave? You're here" he said looking at her. "I go to school here." she said as she continued to glare at him "Merlin your annoying!" she had yelled out angrily.

Tsukage merely shrugged his shoulders "meh" he said his favorite word as he looked at a watch on his right wrist he nodded "almost time…" he commented to himself. Hermione looked at him now tapping her foot getting tired of this boy he more annoying than Ron! "honestly! Who are you!" she had yelled/asked her anger raising more.

"I thought I told you I'm Tsukage and I might be waiting for some one to show up" he said looking at her now smiling showing a fang which caused Hermione to jump a little. "are you a vampire?" she asked stepping backwards causing Tsukage to laugh "nah even though I am friends with one besides I'm much worse than a vampire" he said. "ms. Granger?" Hermione had turned around to see professor Snape she gulped "professor this boy wont leave he doesn't even come here" she said to inform the teacher about the very rude boy she had met but….

Snape rolled his eyes "what boy?" he said with his sneer intact. As Hermione looked around "he was right here! I swear!" she said as he looked around as Snape raised an eyebrow "right…. Curfew is an a few minutes be glad I don't take points go" he said as Hermione nodded as she ran away.

=[];_:P:"{"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

So you like it? Give me some details please!


End file.
